


I Wanna Have My Wicked Way with you

by tomlenson



Series: Larry Drabbles [6]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 19 and 22, Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, First Time writing Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Riding, Top Harry, butt stuff, louis' twenty second birthday, more in a joking manner before hand, slow and sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlenson/pseuds/tomlenson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Louis’ twenty-second birthday, and Harry wants to give him his present only he can give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Have My Wicked Way with you

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song Wicked Way by Ben Taylor
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own, nor know anyone who is in or ever associated with the boys in one direction. this work is completely fictional. the story line and dialogue is mine, but the characters are not.
> 
> enjoy!

**I Wanna Have My Wicked Way with you**

  Harry was barely in their bedroom before Louis was calling out to him, something about a porn site tweeting him about something revolving around Harry’s dick which had the two boys erupting into giggles like they were back to the age fourteen and watching cheap porn while they tried to subtly touch themselves.

  Harry placed the two cups of tea on the bedside table before climbing up and onto Louis’ lap and pulling the phone from his boyfriend’s hands.

  “So Lou, how does it feel to be twenty two?”  Harry teased, knowing perfectly well that his boyfriend absolutely hated his birthday, a day that brought him closer and closer to growing up.  With in all honestly, no one doubts that Louis will forever be young at heart, no matter how fast his body undergoes the physical changes.

  Louis groaned and squeezed Harry’s hip, drawing a yelp from Harry’s lips.  “Stop talking about it, you’re making it worse.”

  Harry rolled his eyes and loomed over Louis, his hands placed on either side of the older man’s head, his body leaning low.  “You do realize that you’re going to be hearing about this _all_ day, right?”

  Louis nodded with a pout and Harry outright laughed at the pain of the elder man.

  “Just think H, I’m nearly three years older than you.”  Louis sighed, running a hand along Harry’s arm.  “I’m so old!”

  “Do you want me to start calling you _daddy_ then?”  Harry grinned which received him a scoff from Louis who just opted into reaching up and pulling Harry down by his neck and connecting their lips.

  They kissed slowly for a little while, their bodies growing hotter with each passing minute as arousal coursed through their veins, their cocks filling.  It was not long before Harry started to roll his hips and Louis started to breathlessly gasp against Harry’s mouth, and his hands roamed along his boyfriend’s back, tugging at the boy’s gray tee-shirt.  It never did take long for Harry to get Louis into a state of an absolutely panting mess, and if anyone asked Louis, it was all Harry’s fault _anyways_ , (not that anyone did).  The curly haired boy has always done absolutely wonders to Louis, having found all his pleasure points within _weeks_ they started to explore one another’s body in the X Factor house.

  They were young, only starting out as friend’s who _helped_ each other out, times when it was difficult to pull on a night out.  Living together had its perks of always being just a step away – literally.

  Although, jealousy soon weaved its way into the mix and small arguments broke out, but it was not long before they got their shit together, (with the help of the other boys, obviously – they could hardly stand being in the same room as the two), and they were _making love_ instead of fucking.

  They have always been a package deal, really.  No matter how many people try and split the two boys up, they always managed to find their way back to one another.  Ever since day one, it’s always been _HarryandLouis_ and _LouisandHarry_ – nothing else.

  Harry curled his fingers and gripped tightly to the pillow cradling Louis’ head which allowed him to press his crotch harder down against Louis’, the smaller boy crying out in pleasure.

  “ _Fuck_ – Louis,” Harry groaned, diving down and mouthing at the tanned flesh of Louis’ neck when his boyfriend arched his back, leading to the exposure of his neck.  “I…” he stopped, rocking down a bit.

  “I want to h-have my wicked way with you.”  He finally managed to muster out, his own voice coming out in a shaky rasp.

  Louis nodded frantically and moved his hands to the front of Harry, pushing hard and flipping their roles.  Harry cried out when Louis came down hard on his crotch, his body shaking with pleasure and want, and already Harry was beginning to lose it.

+++

  The boy’s were completely stripped of their clothes in no time and their cocks were rubbing smoothly against each others, Harry’s stomach already shining with precum from both.

  Louis pulled back from Harry and shuffled his way down the larger man’s body before he sat on his hind legs and in between Harry’s thighs, his mouth salivating at the sight of Harry’s thick, beating red cock.

  Wasting no time, Louis was down and gripping at the base of Harry’s dick while he kitten licked the tip, collecting small beads of cum the drizzled from the tip.  The taste was the same bitter self, but that just encouraged Louis to take more of Harry in.

  Harry, however, had his back arching off the bed in want, trying so hard not to thrust up into Louis’ mouth, no matter how tempting it was.  He opted to instead have a hand digging into the bed sheets while the other went to cradle Louis’ face, feeling the outline of his dick against his boyfriend’s cheek.

  “ _Shit Lou_ , you’re doing s-so good.”  He moaned, a small squeak sneaking out at the end when Louis finally took as much of Harry as he could in.  Harry could feel all too well the back of Louis’ throat pressing against the tip of Harry’s cock.  Harry screamed in pleasure, his stomach already pooling with warmth.  He chanted out Louis’ name, which had the petit boy pulling off and looking at Harry from between his eyelashes.

  “Grab the lube.”  Harry commanded, his breath coming out erratically, and Louis complied all too well.  He crawled from between Harry’s legs and to the nightstand where the cold teas now sit.  He opened the drawer and dug around a little before he pulled out a tube with a quarter of the liquid left and making his way back to Harry, watching as Harry slicked up his long spindly fingers.

  With his fingers wet, Harry used his clean hand to pull Louis closer to his chest and then moving it down to his bum to pull at the large cheeks.  His slicked fingers came and began to rub around Louis’ puckered hole before pushing a finger in slowly, Louis’ breath hitching.

  “Keep going H-Harry, it feels _so good_.”  He groaned, his teeth nibbling at Harry’s shoulder before burying his nose into Harry’s neck.

  Harry did as Louis said, pushing his middle finger in deeper and began to work the boy around, before he was able to add another and then another.

+++

   Louis had his hands on either side of Harry’s face, their eyes locked as Louis began to lower himself down on Harry’ cock, the warm muscle pulsating and sending shivers throughout Louis’ heated body.  Louis cried out when he finally managed to sit himself down completely in Harry’s lap, waiting a little to adjust to the much greater stretch than Harry’s fingers could bring.

  “Lou, you look so good like this, all flustered and full of my cock.”  Harry managed out, beginning to roll his hips a little when he noticed Louis’ face loosening up a little.

  Louis whined long and high, his knuckles turning white from the grip he has on the pillows, but soon enough he managed to pull himself up and slam his ass back down, Harry’s cock disappearing back inside Louis.

  Louis picked up a rhythm, just a couple minutes later, pulling off Harry until only the head remained inside him still before dropping back down.  This continued on for a little while, Louis working himself on Harry’s cock, and it was not too long later before either boy’s could feel their highs coming.

  With a gasp and Louis mumbling out, “ _I’m so close_ ” – Harry flipped them around and began to pound into Louis’ tight ass, angling himself right and hitting the boy in the sweet spot each time.  Louis was a whimpering mess, his body numb from pleasure and soon enough he was screaming and clinging to Harry, his nails scrapping the younger boy’s back his he came hot and heavy across his stomach and some shamelessly hitting his cheeks.

  With Louis clenching around Harry’s dick, Harry followed suit and he spilled into Louis, filling the boy to the rim with his cum, and collapsed on top, both boy’s panting heavily and clinging to each other.

  “ _Shit_ Harry.”  Louis gasped his mouth opening wide in an attempt to regulate his breathing back to normal.  Harry, the little shit he is, giggled and nuzzled his nose against Louis’ collar bone.

  The two boys’s laid like that for a little while before they grew impossibly tired and Harry had to pull out of Louis, cum spilling out of Louis’ ruined hole.  Louis groaned in pain from the sensitivity while Harry chuckled and laid down beside Louis, pulling the older boy close.

  “Time to rest Lou; we still have all day, baby.”

  (The two woke up a couple hours later, going out to the kitchen to get something to each which only resulted into Louis being fucked into the counter, and then into the living room sofa, and also against the shower wall.  _But_ , it was Louis’ day and all Harry wanted to do was take care of his boyfriend and give him a present only he can give.}


End file.
